Modern Day Big Valley
by Wherewolfe1
Summary: Set in modern times. In the midst of Heath plastered all over the news for his strange arrival to the famous Barkley family, he is kidnapped and the Barkleys, with the help of a pretty news reporter, race to find him before his kidnappers overdose him on drugs!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: I NEVER ever thought I would read a modern version of the Barkleys nor write one myself. But I could not get the image of Heath riding a motorcycle instead of a horse out of my mind. Then I thought what if the Barkleys were famous people with their business and dealings with the people in California? The ranch being updated with all the newest technology.**_

 _ **All the main characters are still in their respected fields of business and still hold their old fashion characteristics and morals. I have two added characters that I would like you to imagine as:**_

 _ **Janie Cadwell…..Farrah Fawcett (because I love her and Lee Majors)**_

 _ **Oliver Wendall….David Sheiner (Captain Rizely from S2 Ep11 Iron Box)**_

 _ **Plot: In the midst of Heath plastered all over the news, he is kidnapped and the Barkley family race to find him before his kidnappers overdose him on drugs!**_

 **Chapter 1: The Barkleys**

Two motorcycles raced along the rural highway; each rider testing and taunting the limits of the other. For an hour they played their game, then ceased when they reached the city limit. They slowed down and obeyed the traffic laws and veered left off the highway down a newly paved road.

A magnificent estate came into view as they passed underneath the elaborate arch above that stated BARKLEY RANCH. As they neared the house they could see the four stately pillars with green ivy wrapping around each pillar.

The riders slowed their speed as they went around behind the house and into the garage that had no less than 10 motorcycles and at least 15 cars. The elder mechanic approached them with a jovial laugh, "Who won this time?"

Audra removed her helmet, shook out her blond locks and pouted, "He cheated."

The other rider took off his helmet and ran a hand through his blond hair. The corner of his mouth twitched upward, "She's a sore loser."

Audra dismounted and handed the bike off to the mechanic, "Wilson, did a package arrive for me today?"

"Where did it come from this time?" Heath asked as he rolled his bike into an empty space just for his particular two-wheeler.

Audra feigned innocence, "Paris."

"You know Nick is going to holler—"

"He doesn't have to know," she gave Wilson a peck on the cheek then went inside with her brother close behind her.

They entered the spacious parlor and Heath dropped his gloves on the round, decorative table in the middle of the room. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"You two are later than we expected," Victoria Barkley called from the living room.

"Hello, Mother," Audra joined the elder Barkley and gave her an affectionate hug.

"How was the trip?" She asked as she received a kiss from her youngest son.

"Game, set and match," Heath took a bite of an apple from the side table next to the large array of alcohol at the bar.

Audra became giddy, "Heath bought the land, signed the papers, and they will start building the school. In a few months, I'll go down and buy all the kids books!"

Victoria smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

"I don't understand why you two didn't fly down," Nick entered puffing on a cigar.

"Open road, fresh air," Heath tossed his brother a pear.

"Didn't think Audra would make it back in time for the shindig tonight," Nick shook his head at the fruit offered him and tossed it back to his brother.

Audra gasped, "How much time do I have?!"

Nick looked at his wrist watch, "Uh – about 4 hours."

"I hope that's enough time!" she cried earnestly as she raced up the grand staircase.

Nick turned to Heath, "Did she buy a new dress?"

Heath held up his hands.

Nick huffed and stormed toward the bottom of the stairs, "Audra! Another dress!?" he turned back with his hands on his hips and continued to bellow.

"Nick," Victoria chided, "Stop shouting."

Nick obeyed and came back to the living room, "Honestly, that sister of mine."

"How much time do I have to get ready?" Heath mimicked Audra to a degree.

Nick half smiled, "It'd take you longer," he slapped his brother on the back as they lightly laughed.

Victoria grew serious, "Heath, have you been keeping up with the news lately?"

Heath shook his head, "Can't really check while riding. Something wrong?"

Victoria turned on the large flat screen television over the massive fireplace. Images of Heath and the Barkleys appeared on the screen with headlines about the newest member to the Barkley family.

"I thought the news about how you came to join the family had blown over," Victoria crossed her arms.

Nick interjected through gritted teeth as he jabbed a finger at the television, "Oliver Wendall. He's trudged it all up again. Guess he ran out of juicy stories."

"It might be more hectic at the charity event tonight. You know the paparazzi will be there," Victoria stated. "I know you get uncomfortable with these types of things so if you'd like to stay home, Heath, we would understand," she reassured with an affectionate touch on his arm.

Silas came into the living room carrying a silver tray with a glass of iced water and lemon wedges and offered it to the youngest Barkley.

"What do you think about this, Silas?" Heath took a drink from the glass.

Silas looked at the flashing headlines as the muted news anchor relayed the story of Heath and how he abruptly and almost mysteriously came into the family almost two years ago. He frowned, "They should mind their own business, Mr. Heath."

Heath grinned, "Pappa Bear here," he gestured toward Nick, "thinks I should stay home tonight."

"Oliver Wendall," they turned as the slick and sleek Jarrod entered the room.

Heath grimaced, "Never trust a man with two first names."

"He has the city, the whole state in a frenzy over you," Jarrod poured himself a drink from the bar then turned back to his family, "I had a devil of a time dodging them today."

"Are they saying anything more than what we've already read or seen?" Victoria gestured toward the screen.

Jarrod shrugged, "Who is Heath Barkley really? What does he really want with the Barkleys? He's trying to take their fortune. He plans to cause trouble."

"But that is ridiculous. Heath has been with us for almost two years now and has done nothing to back up those claims," Victoria spat back.

Jarrod gestured toward his half-brother, "Well, Heath has never spoken up about it to the public. We've barely touched on the situation to the reporters—"

"As if it's their business," Nick stated.

"Heath is a mystery and everyone loves a mystery," Jarrod took a sip from his glass. "Heath doesn't have to go tonight. And maybe we can calm some waters by having Heath do a small, low-key interview."

After a few moments in thought, Heath shook his head, "No, I worked hard with Audra and Mother on this charity event for the children's hospital. I want to be there. I'll be all right," the corner of his mouth twitched upward in reassurance.

BBBBBBB

Their driver came to a halt in front of the venue. A sea of reporters and journalists were behind the red velvet barrier endlessly flashing their cameras. Fans were also in attendance, hoping to catch a glimpse of their favorite celebrities who were rumored to make an appearance for the children's hospital.

"Boy, Howdy, should've brought my sunglasses," Heath commented at the repeated flashing lights.

Nick groaned, "Probably give us all glaucoma."

Jarrod shook his head, "They can't give us glaucoma," he could not help but smirk.

"Well, they sure as heck are helping us go blind," Nick reiterated and glanced over at his sister who was putting the last touches on her lips and fluffing her hair. He shook his head.

A man opened their door and Jarrod came out first then helped out his mother and sister. They were gawked at by fans and screams and cheers grew louder when the other Barkley boys stepped out of the limousine. All the Barkley men were known for being extremely handsome and dashing. When Heath Barkley was spotted, security men had to hold back numerous reporters shouting their questions.

" _Heath! Heath! How does it feel taking from the Barkleys?"_

" _Heath Barkley! What do you actually contribute to the Barkley Enterprise?"_

" _Can you comment on your birth parents, Heath?"_

" _Heath! Heath Barkley! Are you currently seeing anyone?"_

….Were just some of the jabbing questions that they were asking. Nick and Jarrod surrounded the family as they were ushered inside the building.

Inside the venue, the evening progressed and the Barkley family had separated into their circles: Jarrod schmoozed with the wealthy doctors and lawyers and some celebrity friends, Nick mingled between some wealthy businessmen and other celebrities, Victoria chatted with several of the important leading ladies of the community, and Audra flitted back and forth between her girlfriends and the young men.

Heath did spend an enjoyable time with his few friends, but some of the other acquaintances were eyeing him with skepticism. He could take their jeering looks, he was used to it, he just hoped that his presence would not hinder the contributors from contributing their money for the hospital. That was something he had not thought of until he arrived and started receiving many glares or intrigued glances.

Heath went to the bar and shot back a whiskey sour. Cally Yates, the well-known daughter of the mayor, came up to him, "Hello, Heath Barkley."

"Cally," he nodded then ordered another shot.

"You've been beating me in the headlines lately," she laughed and ordered a drink.

Heath could not help but grin; Cally always invited the public along in her wild lifestyle. "I think I'll toss the crown to you, Cally."

"You have succeeded in the one thing I cannot: mystery. Who's behind those beautiful blond lashes," she brushed his forehead affectionately and stumbled a little closer to him. "You know I'd like to find out," she grinned openly at him and tilted her head up.

"Oh, Cally," a young man with dark hair came up from behind her, "You wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Why don't you take it easy on the liquor," he gently took the alcohol from her hand and placed it back on the bar.

"Glenn?" Cally turned to the young man and draped her arm around his shoulder, "Glenn!" she grinned and kissed him on the lips.

Heath just laughed as his friend pried her off of him.

"Cally! No – stop – get ahold of yourself," Glenn wrestled with her frisky arms and succeeded in wrapping her arms behind her back.

"I just love you," she pecked his cheek.

Just then a man in a dark suit came up, "Miss Yates, let me take you home."

She pouted a little, "But, I don't want to go home," finally she relented as the man in the suit helped her out of the place before she made a bigger scene.

Glenn shook his head and ordered a drink, "Whew, got to watch it with that one."

"Well thanks for sacrificing yourself for me," Heath grinned and leaned against the bar.

"Anything for the mystery man," he laughed as his blond friend rolled his eyes, "You do realize you are the envy of every guy in this state. Thousands of women are ready to fall all over you. You have fan pages."

"You can have them."

"They don't want me, Sonny. Although, I'd certainly like a few."

"You seem to do all right," Heath nudged him.

"Yeah, well if I'd had your looks, I'd be your competition. But I am doomed to be the wing man."

Heath shook his head and glanced around the crowded room. In the low light he caught Audra in her stunning red dress talking to a tall man. Heath was about to turn away when he noticed a slight tense in Audra's posture. Heath narrowed his eyes and watched as the guy took a step forward and put his hand on her waist. She easily moved out his touch but he continued to try to get closer and closer to her. "Excuse me," he left Glenn and strolled across the room toward his sister.

"…I am glad you are having a good time," Audra forced a grin at her companion.

"How about you and I get out of here-" he moved in closer.

"Good evening," Heath approached them and the man stepped back one step. "I think you have had enough to drink for one night."

The man grew red in the face and he straightened, "How dare you insinuate that I am drunk."

Heath gestured toward his sister, "The way you were moving on my sister sure looked like your inhibitions were lowered."

"Heath, it's all right," Audra gave her brother a squeeze on his arm.

"I've had all I can take!" his voice grew loud and was beginning to attract attention, "First, you call me a drunk then you insult me!"

"I am sorry for assuming, but I won't apologize for the way you were treating Audra," Heath tried to quell the situation.

Unfortunately, Heath only heightened the situation and the man swung at the blond cowboy and punched him in the jaw. Heath retaliated with his fist to his opponent's nose. The man proved he was not as strong as the Barkley brother and fell to the floor out cold.

BBBBBBBBBB

Later that night, Heath was in the living room of their home, leaning over the fireplace with a whiskey in his hand. He was staring at the flickering flames. He was still in his evening attire, but his tie was removed and the top button unbuttoned. He heard the front door open and turned when Jarrod and his mother entered the living room.

Heath shook his head, "I'm sorry for making a scene," he felt relieved when his mother came over and gave him a hug. "And I'm sorry for ducking out so fast. I didn't think it best I stick around."

Jarrod filled his younger brother in, "The guy tried to press charges, but there were plenty of witnesses to say he started it. It was caught on camera."

"Probably all over the news by now," Victoria sat in the chair next to the fireplace.

"You are vindicated. And we raised a sizeable donation for the children's hospital. So the evening wasn't a total loss," Jarrod gave a reassuring grin.

Heath only nodded then turned solemnly back to the flames.

Victoria saw the hurt in her youngest son's eyes and felt sympathy, "We have to do something, Jarrod. I'm tired of Heath being in the middle."

Jarrod sighed then pulled out his phone, "There's something we can do."

* * *

 _ **I understand if this is not your cup of tea. It's usually not mine! haha but I do thank you for reading and there will be more dangers to come and some Heath-ness happening!**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Interview

**Chapter 2 The Interview**

Janie Cadwell, a feathered blond was typing up her notes for her article for in the morning's news addition. She had been working for the local paper and news station for the last two years under the direction of Oliver Wendall.

She was startled midsip of her coffee when the infamous Oliver Wendall rushed up to her cubicle, "Janie! My office, quickly," he breezed by.

Janie took a moment to recollect what just happened then set down her mug and took her tablet as she went to her boss's office. "What the heck was that? Not even a good morning?" she giggled as she entered.

Oliver was already behind his desk, "Shut the door. Quick!"

Janie frowned and shut the door and took the seat opposite her boss's desk. "What is going on?"

Oliver leaned forward, "Guess who called me last night?"

Janie shrugged, "I don't know."

"Jarrod Barkley."

Janie went wide eyed, "Jarrod Barkley? _The_ Jarrod Barkley?"

Wendall nodded proudly, "He called me personally. Said Heath Barkley consented to an interview. Guess I finally got to him."

It was about time the poor blond cowboy defended himself. She was not in agreement with what her boss had been printing about the famous new addition to the Barkley family but had to keep her mouth shut or she would find herself out of a job. She wondered if the eldest Barkley had been spurred to do this interview because of the incident that happened the night before. She had seen the numerous videos on the internet of Heath Barkley taking a punch then dishing it out. Janie quietly rooted for the blond cowboy and so did his fans. He was just defending his sister from a leech. "Congratulations," she grinned as she shook the waves of her hair, "When's the interview? Next week?"

"Today," Oliver grinned proudly.

"Today? So you're going to print the interview in tomorrow's edition?"

"No. No, this is going live tonight on the six o'clock slot. And I want you to do the interview."

Janie gasped, "Me?! Why me?"

"I would give anything to get my claws into that punk, but he'd be more vulnerable with a woman. And Cathy is out with the flu and Ginger is on maternity leave. So you are up, kid. You've filled in on the live news before. You'll do great. Here are the questions I want you to ask him," he handed her a couple sheets of paper, "Look them over, I starred the most important ones. Hellen will cover your articles for tomorrow. Now go. Go!"

Janie practically ran out of the room. She had done several live news stories before, but never by herself and she had never been trusted with an important story like this one. This might be her big break. But her hopes were quickly dashed as she looked over Oliver Wendall's questions and found them to be too abrasive. They were cutting Heath Barkley down. She slumped over her desk; this was not how she wanted to anchor her slot into the news world.

Janie started doing some research on the Barkleys. She started with any tidbits on Heath's biological mother, but was discouraged when she could not find anything of real importance. Victoria was a special lady to have taken in someone who might bring up a painful memory. She looked up Tom Barkley and she saw a resemblance between father and son; but the youngest Barkley had blond hair. Maybe Heath inherited his locks from his mother. The Barkley boys were known for their rich black hair.

Janie looked up Jarrod Barkley and read how he was known for his mild manners and his high moral standards. He did not take just cases to get ahead or ones that would ensure him the victor. He took cases for the people. Big or little people.

Next, Janie looked up Nick Barkley who was the wild one of the group. He was the most out spoken with several videos on the internet of him talking back to reporters who were getting a little too up-close-and-personal. He was in charge of their multi-million dollar business and investments which were pretty big hats to wear.

Then there was Audra Barkley, no one that beautiful should be as kind as she was. The youngest and only daughter of Tom Barkley was known for her fashion but also for her work with the homeless and the orphans. Janie sat back and chewed on her pen.

Lastly, Janie looked up Heath. She did some digging and found out he had recently purchased some land for a school to be built. He helped his brother, Nick, out on the ranch and was heavily involved in the cattle and traveling aspects of the business. It did not seem that Heath was a lazy person wishing only a handout in the Barkley fortune. He worked hard for his position in the Barkley family. Everything that she continued to find out about him was the opposite of what the news reports or Oliver Wendall claimed him to be.

Janie stared at a family photo that was on the internet. There was something about the Barkleys that was almost – she could not put her finger on the right word. They were a close knit family who protected and loved one another. They were definitely a lot different from the celebrity families around them. There was real love and that love was almost mesmerizing.

Janie frowned when she saw the questions that her boss wanted her to ask. If only Oliver Wendall could begin to understand the family and what they stood for. How was she going to do this interview the way she wanted to and keep her job? Suddenly, the pressure was on.

BBBBBBBB

That evening, Heath and Jarrod entered the studio. Janie was at the desk on the stage and the make-up and hair stylist were finishing their touches on her. She glanced over and her heart pounded when she saw the lawyer and her interviewee. She did not realize how tall they were.

Jarrod turned to his brother and spoke quietly, "You remember what we rehearsed?"

"Yep. If she is another Oliver Wendall, I'll be ready," he glanced over and saw the blond woman behind the desk, "She certainly doesn't look like Wendall," he smirked.

A stage hand came up to them and ushered Heath to the stage and hooked him up to a microphone. Jarrod watched as Heath and Ms. Cadwell shook hands and sat down.

"I can't believe you agreed to this," the lawyer turned to the sneering sound of Oliver Wendall. "She is going to rip him apart."

Jarrod shook his head and turned away from him. "We have accepted him, Wendall. Why can't you?"

"We'll see what kind of _Barkley_ he is."

Janie was counted down and given the light that they were live. She faced the teleprompter with a beautiful smile, "Good evening and welcome to the 6 o'clock news. I am Janie Cadwell and tonight we are doing something a little different. Tonight we have Heath Barkley in an exclusive interview to hopefully answer or put to rest some of the claims that have been in the papers and on the internet," she turned to the young blond man and smiled, "Thank you for joining us this evening, Heath."

Heath half-grinned and nodded shyly, "My pleasure."

Janie looked down at the first wave of questions that were given to her, "Now, it's been proven through DNA that you are Tom Barkley's son, but was it fair to the Barkley family for you to show up on their doorstep and bring up a painful subject; about being an illegitimate son?"

Oliver Wendall grinned proudly as he watched the subject squirm in his chair then clear his throat. Although, Janie had changed his wording, it was still to the point. He glanced over at the lawyer who was tense and his lips were crimped.

Heath waited a moment then answered quietly, "I'll be honest with you, when I first learned I was Tom Barkley's son, all I wanted was what was entitled to me. But I quickly found something more important than an inheritance."

Janie leaned forward a little and asked softly, "What was that?"

He glanced over at her with his bright blue eyes and almost blushed, "A family."

Oliver felt his stomach churn from the corny response.

Janie tried to continue with her boss's line of questioning, "You are what society considers a bad boy, or a rogue type."

Heath rubbed his bottom lip with his index finger and grinned, "I guess riding a motorcycle and wearing leather jackets puts me in that category. But I don't think I'm that way. Truth be told, I'd rather be riding a horse, but they don't go as fast."

Janie looked down at the line of questions in front of her, "Do you think that you deserve—um," she didn't want to ask that question, she tossed out another that was less abrasive, "What is it that you contribute to the Barkley Enterprise?"

Heath leaned forward on the arm rest toward the desk, "I help Nick out with the boring paper work and the grunt work. Audra and I also go and help out at various shelters and things like that."

Janie could not help but smile, "And do you like it?"

Heath beamed, "I love it."

"Then Nick and Jarrod must give you a lot of responsibility."

"Yep."

Janie looked down at the questions. She couldn't do it, she knew Oliver would fired her, but she didn't care. She lowered the papers then gently pushed them off to the side. Oliver stepped forward in alarm, "What is she doing?"

"Heath, tell me about your mother. Your real mother."

Heath perked up a little and his eyes sparkled at trying to describe a loved one, "Well, she was beautiful and warm and soft. And in a way, very strong."

"Do you have a favorite memory?"

Heath thought for a moment, "No matter how little money we had, she would always make a big fuss on my birthday."

"She liked to celebrate your birthday," Janie grinned.

Heath nodded with a smile, "She would always make me waffles with bacon and eggs then we would go to a movie or something. Then at night she would make my favorite dinner and then a chocolate cake for dessert."

"That is a fun memory. And this was a big deal."

"Sometimes we didn't have supper."

Janie let that resonate with the audience for a moment. She was well aware that Heath had the studio and the viewers enthralled. After the pause, she was soft yet serious, "Did your mother ever talk about your father?"

He shifted in his chair, "She laughed a lot and talked a lot about him. Talked in a way that made me think that my father was the greatest man who ever lived…"

Jarrod looked down at the fiery red reporter, "Looks like California will be accepting him too, Wendall."

BBBBBBBB

In the living room of the Barkley mansion, Nick squeezed his mother's shoulder as they sat on the spacious couch watching the interview. Victoria looked over at her son with a radiant expression then looked back at the screen. Audra was crying tears of joy and had her fingers laced in her mother's hand. Heath was handling himself perfectly and she was so happy that finally the people would see the Heath she had come to know and love.

BBBBBBB

Sitting in a cheap, dark motel room was a shadowy figure staring at the television screen with Heath Barkley and Janie Cadwell continuing their interview. "We'll see just how much the Barkleys value their precious Heath Barkley."


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

**Chapter 3: The Date**

The weekend came and went and on Monday, Janie came into work and was congratulated on a good interview and was asked what Heath was like. The interview was up on the internet and other sites and was becoming a viral video. The mystery blond cowboy was finally speaking up and being heard. Janie passed Oliver Wendall's office and stopped with a halt when he screamed her name.

"Janie! Get in here!"

Janie paused a moment, straightened and lifted her chin before entering his office. She shut the door and stayed there as she watched Oliver turn with a tense expression, "You wanted to see me?" she asked innocently.

"Do you value your job?"

"Yes."

"Then what was with those questions!?"

Janie grinned as she stepped forward, "Cathy nor Ginger would have asked the questions you gave me. I even called Ginger and pitched a couple of them to her and she and I both agreed that what I did was best."

"Ginger is not the boss around here. You are not the boss around here."

"Yes, but you have to admit the interview was a hit," she turned quickly and opened the door.

"Get back in here!"

Janie turned back and waved at him with a grin as she went to her cubicle.

"Janie. Janie," Oliver tried to hold his voice down as the staff were staring. He finally gave up and slammed his door shut.

The press was seeing Heath as a good guy and no longer the bad boy rogue out to take advantage of the family name. Janie wished she could see him again, looking back she wondered if they had had a moment during the interview. _Nah, get a hold of yourself. You aren't that lucky._ Later that night, when she was home and on her living room floor with the tv playing quietly in the background, she watched the interview online to review how she could have done some things better and took several notes. Several times she found herself just staring at the screen at his blue eyes. She even dreamed about the family inviting her to the ranch and having a glorious party with ballgowns, white satin gloves, and a four piece orchestra serenading the dancers. In her dream she was asked by the youngest male Barkley to dance and her heart fluttered at the invitation.

The next morning was uneventful and boring. She wished she could return to her dream of old fashion parties and elegant dancing. Janie laughed at herself, she remembered that an old western had been playing on the television while she had been working. That was probably how she associated her dream of the old west with the Barkleys. Janie shrugged, there was something old fashion about that family still, not just from her dreams.

Janie sighed and swigged coffee as she turned back to her research for a new article when her office phone rang. "Janie Cadwell."

"Uh – hi. This is Heath. Uh—Barkley."

Janie lost her breath for a moment, "Uh – hi. Hello. H-h-how are you?"

"Good. I wanted to thank you – for the interview. It took some heat off my family."

"No problem," _why did I say that? No problem? That was terrible._ She tried to recover, "It was a pleasure."

"Look uh, how – would you like to have dinner some time?"

Her heart pounded. _Was Heath Barkley asking me to dinner?_ _Remain calm_ , "Dinner would be lovely."

"Good. Tomorrow night work?"

"Tomorrow would be great."

"Okay, cool. I'll pick you up."

"I live at the Clara Bay Towers."

"See you then. Uh – could you keep this just between you and me?"

"I can do that," he said goodbye then Janie heard the phone click and she sat there frozen for a moment. "What just happened?" she whispered.

"What?"

Janie looked up at her friend and co-worker Monica who happened by her desk. "Hmm?"

"You asked _what just happened_ , what did? Everything okay?"

Janie could only nod, "Mmmhmm."

BBBBBBBB

The next day, Janie was antsy and could not wait till five o'clock. She practically raced home and rushed up the stairs to find the right outfit and check her hair. When she opened her door she found an envelope on the floor a few feet from her door. Someone must have slid her a note. She frowned as she picked it up and took out the piece of paper and read:

 _Don't dress up ~ Heath._

Janie grinned then frowned, "What does he mean by that?" she raced to her closet to find the right outfit. Around seven o'clock, Janie went downstairs and waited outside. She chose jeans, high healed knee high boots and a green blouse with a stylish brown leather jacket. Janie turned when she heard the roar of a motorcycle from down the street approach and grinned as Heath came to a stop and removed his helmet.

"Howdy," he grinned.

"Hi, yourself," she approached him, "I've never had someone tell me not to dress up for dinner."

"How would you like a ride?" He handed her a helmet, "I know a great place for dinner."

He helped her onto the back seat behind him then raced off. She held tight around his chest and felt the wind rush through her clothes. The adrenaline of dodging through cars was exhilarating.

Ten minutes later, he pulled up to the side of a small burger joint.

"This is where we're eating?" she was surprised. She had half expected a fancy restaurant.

"Yep," he took her hand and led her to the side of the building and opened a chain link fence. There was a small table with an umbrella and a nice patio with lanterns. It was very cozy. "Armando makes the best shakes," Heath opened the screen door that was to the kitchen, "Hey, Armando."

"My boy, Heath!" a rotund Italian came out, "What a nice surprise! You having a dinner, Heathy?!"

"How bout you fix us up with some of your famous burgers and shakes," Heath turned to Janie, "what's your favorite flavor?"

"Strawberry," Janie giggled and beamed a smile.

"One strawberry and one chocolate," Heath slapped the Italian on the back.

"It will-a be out in a jiffy," Armando laughed heartily as he went back inside the kitchen.

Heath took Janie to the table and they both sat down, "What is this place? Isn't there seating inside?"

Heath gestured casually at the atmosphere, "Armando set up this place for – people who want to eat in peace."

"People like – famous people?" Janie raised an eyebrow.

Heath nodded shyly. They talked about little things until their food arrived and that was when Heath seemed to open up and show more of his personality. He sipped on his chocolate shake, "So, you obviously know about me. My turn to interview you."

Janie giggled then playfully prepped herself, "Fire away."

"Where are you from originally?"

"From Cleveland, Ohio. My brother and I moved out here about seven years ago. I sometimes think he only moved with me to keep an eye on me."

Heath grinned and popped a fry in his mouth, "What made you want to be a reporter?"

"The usual. I wanted to make a difference. I wanted to get down to the truth no matter how gruesome it may be. It's harder than I thought."

"You seemed successful the other night."

Janie looked down at her plate, "My boss didn't think so. He really wanted to nail you to the wall."

Heath nodded and took another sip.

Janie leaned forward, "What does Oliver Wendall have against you? I mean really? Did you kick his dog or something?"

Heath lightly chuckled, "I like dogs. I think he saw me when I first arrived at the Barkley Ranch as a brazen young cowboy and he hasn't gotten that image out of his mind."

"Someone needs to knock some sense into him. I hoped to do that the other night, only seemed to get myself into more trouble – nothing I can't handle, though," she reassured when she got a look of concern on his face. She then leaned forward with a coy grin, "Now this is a date. On a date we're supposed to reveal one deep dark secret. Do you have anything fascinating?"

Heath chuckled shyly and popped the last fry into his mouth. He then nodded, "I have a few. Don't rightly know if they're fascinating."

Janie bounced a little in her seat like a toddler, "Tell me, tell me, tell me," which endeared him to her and made his shoulders shake with laughter.

Heath opened his jacket and revealed a gun strategically hiding at his side. "I have a concealed carry license," he then hitched up his leg and revealed another smaller gun on his ankle tucked in his boot.

"Two guns. I feel extra safe," Janie felt herself drawn to him. Something about a handsome man carrying a weapon ignited a fantasy in a woman's mind. "You any good with them?"

Heath shrugged modestly, "I suppose so. My brother, Nick, would argue differently. Now, I believe it's your turn."

Janie instantly regretted what she was about to do. She stood and lifted up her shirt to reveal a tattoo of a cartoon character. Her date laughed. "Don't judge me, I got it when I was a senior in high school as an act of rebellion. Some rebellion, though, my favorite cartoon character at the time. I instantly regretted it the next day."

They spent the rest of the evening walking down by the river behind the restaurant and talking quietly. He then took her on the motorcycle and showed her a few of his favorite spots in town. As the evening grew late, he pulled up to the Clara Bay Towers and Janie almost didn't want to get off the bike. She was happy when he offered to walk her up to her apartment. They slowed down and she lingered in front of her door.

"Guess this is me," she fidgeted with the keys in her fingers. "I had a great time."

Heath grinned, "Me too."

"Thanks for everything," she stepped closer to him grinning coyly up at his bright blue eyes.

Heath smiled and took a lock of her hair and twirled it in his fingers, "I have a rule when I go out with a woman: I don't kiss on the first date."

Janie was not deterred from his playful remark and she leaned in closer and whispered, "That's all right. I do," she quickly kissed him on the cheek then unlocked her door and shut it behind her.

Heath mounted his bike, revved up the engine and steered it toward home. He gunned the bike around a corner and saw there was no traffic or pedestrians on the well-lit street. He revved it up at seeing the green light in the distance but as he neared the intersection, the light turned yellow and he slowed down. Suddenly, he felt a burning smack hit his chest which propelled him off his motorcycle. He fell to the ground and all went black.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Appreciate it :)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

_**Thanks for all the lovely comments! I appreciate it!  
**_

 **Chapter 4: Missing**

Janie went to work with a smile on her face. She sat down in her cubicle and took a sip of her coffee when the front page of a newspaper was slammed onto her desk. She looked up and saw her eternally grumpy boss, Oliver Wendall, practically steaming. "Good morning to you too," she ignored his broodish manner and looked at the picture covering the front page. She read the headline: HEATH BARKLEY AND MYSTERY GIRL

"Apparently Heath Barkley went out on a date last night and it was caught on camera."

"It's a free country, he is allowed to date," Janie tried to hide the fact that she knew more than she was letting on. The picture showed Heath Barkley with a blond woman who's hair was covering most of her face.

He leaned down on her desk and whispered, "Come on, I know that's you. I recognize that outfit," he jabbed the photograph of her with her hair covering her identity. "You wore that shirt at the stupid indoor cookout a few weeks ago. Why didn't you tell me you were on a date with Heath Barkley?"

Janie looked around before whispering back, "Because it wasn't your business."

He looked extremely hurt, "How could you?"

Janie shrugged and grinned, "Because I wanted to."

"Did you ask him?"

Janie rolled her eyes and set down her mug and opened her computer screen, "No, he called me. And no I'm not going to let you use it for your next scoop. Now, shoo!" It took her a while, but she soon convinced him to leave her alone and he went back to his office. For the rest of the day, Janie was absentminded and could not take her thoughts away from his blue eyes. Maybe she needed more coffee to get her mind to focus. Janie went to the breakroom and refilled her mug.

Monica just put away the creamer in the fridge when Janie approached. Monica scooted closer to her coworker, "If I don't tell a soul, will you give me every detail about last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I totally overheard you and Oliver. I can't believe Heath Barkley asked you out!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "If just one of them Barkley boys looked in my direction, I know I would just melt."

Janie giggled, "I can't talk about it."

"Where did he take you? Don't tell me he took on his motorcycle. Did he kiss you goodnight? Please tell me he kissed you."

Janie looked around then leaned in quietly, "His favorite burger joint, yes he did, I kissed him."

Monica gasped quietly, "You kissed him?!"

"On the cheek. He said he doesn't kiss on the first date."

"Which implies he wants another one. Oh, I'm dying," Monica waved her hand rapidly.

BBBBBBB

That morning at the Barkley Ranch breakfast was already underway, but Heath's place setting was empty. They grew a little concerned when Silas returned from checking the young man's bedroom. "His bed doesn't look slept in," he informed them.

Nick cleared his throat as he sipped on his cup, "Maybe his date lasted till the morning."

Audra grinned sheepishly and looked at her mother who only shook her head and took a bite of her toast. "I'll text him," the youngest Barkley whipped out her phone and sent her blond brother a text. Throughout breakfast they had idle chit-chat, hoping to hear a reply from Audra's phone. When the dishes were cleared and still no word from Heath, Victoria looked at her daughter.

"Audra, can you try calling him."

Audra nodded and dialed. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer.

"I'm sure he is just fine, Mother," Jarrod reassured in his soothing voice. "He'll be back soon," Jarrod stood, kissed his mother goodbye and turned to his brother, "Well, Brother Nick, care to walk me out?"

Nick and Jarrod left the dining room and went toward the parlor. Once they were out of earshot, Nick spoke up, "Way ahead of you, Jarrod. I'll check out his favorite places and retrace his steps."

Jarrod nodded as he grabbed his briefcase, "Swing by Armando's. Heath usually goes there. I will have a talk with Miss Cadwell."

Nick waved his brother off before heading to the garage.

BBBBBBBBB

Jarrod was sitting in his office preparing a brief for the next day when he received a call on his personal phone. He recognized the number, "Nick, any luck?"

" _Armando said that Heath and that Cadwell woman were there last night. They left around 8:30. Audra said that Heath still hasn't returned home. You get in touch with the reporter?"_

Jarrod leaned back in his chair, "No, she is out all day, unreachable."

" _I talked to Audra. She tried locating Heath with his GPS on his cellphone and it is turned off. I don't like it. It's not like him to disappear."_

Jarrod leaned forward and rubbed is forehead, "I'll put a word in to a buddy of mine in the police department. He'll keep an ear out."

" _Jarrod, you don't think this has anything to do with that interview Heath did?"_

Jarrod shook his head, "I don't know, Nick. It wasn't received as a bad interview. Don't worry. We'll find Heath."

BBBBBBBBB

That night at supper, the Barkley's were quiet. Jarrod told his mother that he put in a word to the police who will be discretely looking for him. "Heath has his family looking for him, he'll be found."

"He could be riding his motorcycle and out of range," Nick suggested, "Wilson said his bike isn't in the garage."

No matter how many ideas were put on the table, none of them eased Victoria's concern. She picked at the food on her plate and sent up a silent prayer that her youngest would return safely home. Audra and Nick finished early and left the room, Jarrod sat across from his mother as he sipped from the china tea cup.

"What's really bothering you, Mother?" He finally asked.

Victoria Barkley looked up from her untouched plate of food, "Jarrod, from the day Heath came to us, he's had to prove to the people of this city that he's the equal of anyone: that his word counts no less than any other Barkley," she paused, "What if – what if he decided that this was too much for him? What if he left?"

Jarrod's sparkling blue eyes glimmered across the table, "You don't really think someone as tough as Heath would just give up, do you?" He stood and went over to the other end of the table, knelt down beside his mother and took her hand in his. "Heath fought his way into this family. There is no doubt in my mind that he would just up and leave. He would have a pretty big fight from us," he smirked which made her smile for a few seconds.

"Then another fear is that Heath is in some kind of danger."

Jarrod patted her hand, "Oh, I doubt he is in any danger, but wherever he is, he knows that we won't stop until we find him and return him safe and sound. Try not to worry – too much," he kissed her on the cheek, "We'll find Heath."

BBBBBBBBB

That evening in her apartment, Janie was going over her notes for an article she was researching. She had the television on in the background and was sprawled out on the floor with her laptop and several notebooks laid out in front of her. She took a sip of her beer when there was a knock on her door. "Coming," she called as she jumped up and went to the door. When she opened it, she saw two policemen.

"Hi, Janie," one of them greeted politely.

"Hi Sarge," she nodded knowingly to the other man in uniform, "Davidson. What brings you by?"

"Um, a source told us that you were seen with Heath Barkley the night of August 12th."

She huffed, "Oh! That Oliver Wendall! Or was it Monica? I'll kill her. Wait, why do you need to know that?"

"Barkley never showed up at his house and his family is worried. You were the last person to see him before he went missing."

"Wait, went missing?" Janie could not believe what she was hearing.

"I take it you haven't heard from him?" Davidson asked.

"No, what is going on?"

"We don't know."

"You checked his GPS?"

The Sarge nodded, "Can't locate him. Thanks for your cooperation."

"You guys will keep me posted? As a friend, not a reporter," held up her right hand as a promise.

The next morning, Janie downed two cups of coffee and smacked her cheek to stay awake. She did not sleep much the night before with the thought of Heath missing. She stared blankly at her computer screen and blinked a few times. She huffed when she realized she had typed the same sentence three times. She could no longer just sit around. She had to do something. Maybe she could patrol the streets for signs of Heath's motorcycle or go back to the burger joint or the river they walked.

Janie sighed. Those were things she was sure the police had already done; but she had to do something. Janie collected her cellphone and a few other items and put them in her purse. She jumped when the phone at her desk rang. She grabbed the receiver and cleared her throat, "Hello, Janie Cadwell."

" _Miss Cadwell? This is Audra Barkley."_

Janie looked around to make sure she was not within earshot. "Miss Barkley?" her voice was quiet.

" _Did you hear about Heath?"_

"I did. I am so sorry. I was about to do some – you know – I guess investigating."

" _That is very kind of you."_

"You up for some?" Janie gathered her purse then grinned when she was answered in the affirmative. She then gave her cellphone number for Audra to call then hung up.

Janie climbed into the front seat of her car and hooked the Bluetooth around her ear when she received a call from Audra. "Hi, I'm all set," Janie pulled out of the parking garage and drove out into the city, "What are Heath's favorite routes in town on that bike of his?"

" _Jamerson street. South on Sequoia toward Mertle, there isn't traffic,"_ Audra said _._

"Okay, I'll start with Jamerson," Janie turned toward that direction.

" _Wait!"_

"What is it?" Janie stopped her car.

" _I finally hacked into my brother's phone. It is at the intersection a block east from where you are; on Jamerson."_

"Are you tracking me too?"

" _Of course. Oh, shoot. His phone just died."_

"Least you found it before it died," Janie turned right onto Jamerson Street and pulled over and parked next to the curb. She got out and looked around.

" _What do you see?"_

Janie looked all around. "If only you could call his phone," she spoke aloud and looked around the intersection. She had a hunch and went to the gutter. Janie brushed and kicked aside mounds of leaves and got excited when she found Heath's phone amongst the leaves. "I found it," Janie looked around the intersection and got an eerie feeling, "Audra, I'll call you back in a few minutes," Janie hung up and studied the intersection for quite some time. She looked at the traffic light polls, the road, the cars, and the buildings. Something was not right.

She turned when she heard the screeching of tires and a car that came to a quick stop. Nick Barkley hopped out of the driver seat and strolled up to her.

"Mr. Barkley."

"Miss Cadwell. Audra called me. I was uh—in the area. So you think this is where Heath – disappeared?" he looked around the intersection.

Janie held up the phone, "Here's his phone. Found it in the gutter."

"That it?" He took the phone from the reporter.

Janie hesitated then shook her head, "You aren't going to like what I have to say."

"Give it to me straight."

Janie sighed and gestured for him to follow her to the traffic light polls, "See this? It's clipped wire. There is an identical one on that poll," she pointed to the one across the street. "The security camera has been moved slightly upward and there are single tire marks and scuffs in the street aligned with these poles."

Nick tried putting it all together but shook his head, "What are you saying?"

Janie sighed, "It was a trap. They were waiting for him," she inhaled deeply, "I've seen my share of crime scenes. This one in particular. They strung a wire across the street and when a rider comes by, he's – hit by the wire," she paused as she saw the information sink in on Nick's face.

"How can you be sure?" Nick cleared his throat and his voice was quiet as he glanced nervously down at his feet.

Janie bit her lip before confessing, "My brother was a police officer. Someone – he had the same thing happen to him."

"Was?"

Janie hesitated, "It killed him."

Nick almost growled then looked distraught.

"But I don't think Heath is – if they had just planned to kill him, they would have left the bod—him here. But they took him and his bike. You might be getting a phone call soon."

Nick nodded slowly, trying to remain positive. Janie could see the anger and pain in his face. She knew that both brothers had a strong connection; Heath had spoken often of his elder brother when they were on their date.

"Right. Right, well – uh it's been more than 24 hours, you'd think we would have gotten a call by now."

Janie nodded.

BBBBBBBBBB

Heath woke with a searing pain across his chest and a pounding in his head. He blinked a few times, trying to remember what happened. He remembered Janie and dropping her off. His head hurt and he closed his eyes. He had been riding home when something threw him off his bike.

Heath surveyed his surroundings. He was on a cot against a wall and his hands were zip tied to the wall. His wrists were already hurting from the restraints. His heart rate accelerated as he looked around the foreign room.

The long and narrow room was dark with no windows, a curtain at one end, supposedly hiding a door. It was cold and a single low hanging bulb was swinging gently from the ceiling.

Heath backed up a little when a shadowy figure materialized from the darkness wearing a hood to conceal his face. The figure clicked on a voice changer which made his voice unrecognizable, "Heath Barkley. It seems I will finally get what I want and your family will show their true colors as to how they feel about you."


	5. Chapter 5: The Demands

**Chapter 5: The Demands**

 _ **Author's Notes: ARGH! The days are flying by too fast. I did not realize it had been a while since I posted. Here you go! Some of the jargon is loosely based on Arrow episode Salvation…I don't know hacker talk haha**_

The next day was like any other; Jarrod was at his office in town getting ready for a trial, Nick was in his office at the ranch going over the payroll, Audra was in front of her computer looking up trucks that could fit a motorcycle and hacking into the security feeds, and Victoria was going over some paperwork for one of their numerous subsidiaries. Their thoughts would drift from time to time over their missing family member.

Around five o'clock, near the end of the work day, Janie was tapping her pen mindlessly on a notepad. She did not get any work done. She stared blankly in front of her computer screen until her screen blinked a few times. She grew instantly alarmed when a live video feed of Heath Barkley tied to a chair displayed on her computer. She looked around at the running televisions and all had the same image on the screen. Every one stood and their phones vibrated or chimed as they all saw the same image appear on their phones or tablets: the missing Barkley.

Heath looked like he had been worked over some, his nose and lip were bleeding and he was sweaty. Everyone watched with bated breath as the blond cowboy opened his mouth.

" _My name is Heath –"_

" _Say it"_ a deep altered voice, who hid in the shadows, kicked the cowboy's chair.

Heath winced then continued, _"…Heath Barkley. The – the bastard son of Tom Barkley."_

Jarrod stood from behind his desk as he watched with horror his brother reciting what he was forced to say. His office phone rang and he picked it up knowingly, "Yes, I'm watching it."

Nick rushed into the living room on his phone with Jarrod, finding Audra and Victoria already in front of the large television.

Heath shuddered a breath, _"…I forced my way into the Barkley family and have been using them – for my – personal gain,"_ a tear rolled down his cheek as he confessed the lie, _"I only wanted the money."_

Victoria held tightly to her daughter's hand as her eyes welled up with tears.

" _I want what is entitled to me. The Barkleys will transfer the sum of 8 million dollars to an account number which will be sent to the Barkleys home address,"_ Heath inhaled through gritted teeth, _"Every hour you delay,"_ his body tensed and his breathing accelerated, _"I will be given small doses of – heroin. You have till tomorrow night or I will overdose."_ The live action feed around the city went blank, leaving every resident frozen in shock.

Within a half hour Sheriff Fred Madden and an entourage of policemen were at the Barkley door. Madden was ushered inside and saw Jarrod and Nick on their phones talking with their banks. Victoria greeted the sheriff and offered him a seat.

"No, thanks, Victoria. I want to let you know that the Stockton County Police Department is doing everything they can to locate Heath."

"Thank you, Fred," Victoria nodded.

"Now," he cleared his throat, "Does Heath have any enemies or someone he made angry?"

Victoria thought hard for a moment, she too had been rattling her brain, before shaking her head, "I can't seem to recall anyone wanting to hurt him physically."

"I understand Oliver Wendall has been creating a buzz about Heath."

Victoria shook her head, "But he doesn't have the capability to harm my son. His only interest is for the gossip columns."

Sheriff Madden asked Victoria a few more questions and wrote down all his notes in a notepad. After he had finished his questioning, he thanked her for her time and she walked him to the front door. Before leaving, Madden turned back and quietly added, "Now, Victoria, your sons have a reputation for sometimes taking matters into their own hands. Please, let me warn you, they are not to get involved in any way that would break any laws."

Victoria nodded then added her own, "I understand, Fred. But, Fred. A families bond is like none other. We will get Heath back," she said strongly.

Nick hung up in a huff as the sheriff and his mother were talking. He walked into the living room and saw Audra enthralled in front of her two laptop computers that were stationed in the corner of the room. He looked around to make sure they were out of earshot before asking quietly, "What can you do with that video? Can you locate where it was recorded?"

Audra shook her head, "I've already tried. I couldn't get a lock on his wireless signal. His website is protected by some serious encryption. I can't do anything until it airs again. Then I can try and find a back door and a possible location."

Nick nodded, "I didn't have much luck with the bank this late for that amount of money. Jarrod is talking with the president of one of our other banks. Don't worry," he then patted her arm, "I'm going to go to town. If he comes back on, you call me and feed me the information."

Audra nodded as her older brother left for the garage.

BBBBBBBBBB

At the news station, people were working overtime. They were calling all their snitches or cashing in favors to get the latest scoop on the Barkley story. Janie was called into Oliver's office and she already knew the thoughts he was thinking.

Oliver was pacing excitedly behind his desk, "This is the best news we have had in a long time! And to think that it happened right after his interview. This is perfect timing."

Janie leaned against the close door, "Oliver, a man's life is at stake. All you care about is exploiting him."

Oliver turned to her and shook his head, "Not at all. But we are a news station. People will be expecting updates on Heath Barkley and we are going to be the first with those updates," he grinned at her, "And you will be my in with the Barkleys."

Janie shook her head, "No. I will not abuse Heath's trust to ask me out on a date to get close to the family. Oliver, sometimes I wonder if there is one ounce of compassion in you," Janie turned and stormed out, shutting the door behind her.

BBBBBBBBB

Nick was sitting in his car in the dark, surveying the street. It was almost dawn; the morning light gave an eerie glow around the city. He was recounting anyone with whom he and Heath had butt heads. Past workers, clients, etc. They had had a run in with the Miller boys once in a nightclub, but they didn't have the intelligence to pull this off. There had been a few employees that had to be bodily removed, but they would not have had the means to kidnap Heath and broadcast an encrypted signal. Who was doing this and why?

Nick looked at his phone and saw that it was 8:00am. His phone rang and Jarrod's name came on the caller i.d. "Jarrod, any word on the bank?"

" _We got the money and the account number somehow appeared at the house sometime last night. Audra cannot figure out how they slipped it to us undetected. I will be making the drop—"_ Jarrod's call was interrupted as Nick's phone vibrated and his screen showed Heath sitting in a chair and he was groggy. His head dropped slightly as if it was too heavy to lift. His eyes closed and opened slowly and it looked painful for Heath to swallow. The drugs were obviously having an effect on him. Nick growled.

The shadowy altered voice spoke to the camera, _"You have had ample time to wire the money. I do not think you are taking me seriously…"_ the figure pulled out a syringe and Heath struggled against another who held him by the neck as the figure stuck the needle into his arm.

Nick's phone vibrated and indicated that Audra was calling him, _"I got him!"_

"Where!?" Nick roared his engine to life.

" _He's working off an IPX located at Summerset and Wilson."_

Nick raced through the streets. "How is Heath?"

Audra hesitated then spoke, _"Doesn't look good."_

Nick raced toward the intersection he was given and pulled to an extreme halt.

" _Wait. Stop! How is this possible!?"_

"What?" Nick looked at the car that had appeared behind him, "What is it?!"

" _He now East of you."_

Nick growled and screeched around the corner and pushed the pedal all the way down to the floor board.

" _Nick. Nick. I lost him. I lost the signal."_ Audra's voice broke into a cry and she hung up.

Nick huffed and pulled over to the side street. He hit the steering wheel and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. After a moment, he turned around and headed back for home.

BBBBBBB

Nick strode into the living room from the front door and found Audra sitting in front of her computers. He went to the bar and poured himself a drink.

"I'm sorry," her voice was soft and quiet.

"For what?" He hissed at the burn that went down his throat.

Audra shrugged, "I let Heath get hurt and led you –"

"Don't talk like that. You did the best you could."

"He bounced the signal off of the city's satellites. It could have been transmitted from Timbuktu but I found it to be local."

"That's good," Nick nodded as he approached her and saw her computer screen's blinking and flashing with signals and data he could not even begin to understand.

"He's moving," Audra stated.

"What?"

"He is in some place that is moving. That's why he wasn't there when you got close. He was moving."

"That's good. That's very good," he leaned down over her computer screen, "Pull up the video feed again." She did as he told and he pointed to the screen, "Stop. Look at the room. It's narrow and looks long. You said they were moving. Play it, okay look at the way the person behind Heath sways a little, like they are moving. I think they are in a truck."

"A truck?"

"Like a semi-truck."

BBBBBBBBBB

Heath's breathing was uneven and rapid as the cloaked figure removed the syringe from his arm. He felt his head become dizzy and the room spun. He closed his eyes so he did not become sick. The room was hot and the air was heavy which made it increasingly difficult to breathe. He rolled his head to the side, fighting the drug that coursed through his veins as long as he could.

The figure tussled Heath's hair then caressed his cheek in an effeminate way. Or maybe it was the drugs. His captor laughed, the voice altered box off, and it was a feminine laugh, "Oh, my boy, Heath," she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You have grown so much. You were so funny looking. But now, you're so handsome. It's a shame you have to die," the figure traced a finger down his cheek then along his jawline.

Heath's mind started to blur, but he fought it as hard as he could. He focused on the shadowy figure and made out blond hair under the hood. The voice, it sounded familiar, but he could not place it. He cursed. If only he had full senses of his brain, he could identify her.

She brushed his hair affectionately, "My Heath."

He jerked his head out from under her fingers, "I'm not your Heath," his words were slurred.

She grabbed a fistful of his hair in her hand and yanked his head back, "Oh, how high and mighty you have become. I hate you! I hate everything about you! You took away the one person I had left in this wretched life. And soon, I will do the same to you."


	6. Chapter 6: The Ones Behind It All

**Chapter 6: The Ones Behind It All**

Jarrod stood in front of the fireplace with a cigar in between his fingers as he explained to his family: "The transfer went successfully. But I only sent 4 million."

Nick, Audra and Victoria all frowned, "Why?" Audra finally asked.

Jarrod took a step closer, "Insurance. We'd never see Heath again if we gave them it all at once. We've been letting them control the moves, it's time we took the control back."

"Do you think that wise?" Victoria asked.

"I already relayed a message saying that we will send the rest upon Heath's safe return."

"Now what?" Nick threw up his hands.

"We wait. Hopefully not for long," as if on cue, their phones all vibrated and Jarrod quickly turned on the television and they all saw Heath rapidly breathing and his head bobbed up and down as he tried to fight unconsciousness.

The shadowy figure spoke with the help of the voice changer and was not pleased. _"You think you can play games with me, Barkleys!?I thought Victoria Barkley was different from those high minded aristocrats. I thought Victoria Barkley had a moral obligation. I guess I was wrong. I want the rest of my money then and only then will you get your precious Heath!"_ the shadowy figure stuck the needle in Heath's arm, but this time Heath moaned in pain and gasped then slumped in unconsciousness. The shadowy figure turned back, _"Time is ticking, Heath's body can't take much more of this. Send me what is entitled to me."_ The transmission went blank.

Nick bellowed loudly, "Great plan, brother! You almost got Heath killed!"

"I had to do something. I thought it would work."

Victoria stared intently at the screen. She had heard those words before. "Moral obligation," she whispered.

"What, Mother?" Audra turned.

"High minded. Moral obligation," Victoria's mind was racing, trying to remember where she had heard those words before.

BBBBBBBBB

Janie was anxiously waiting with everyone else at the network in front of their televisions. Janie was shaking after the last live feed of Heath slumping into unconsciousness. She sent up a prayer, hoping that he would be found soon. She jumped when her phone in her hand rang. It was a blocked call. "Hello?"

" _Janie Cadwell?"_

"Yes, who is this?"

" _Jarrod Barkley. I know you are very fond of Heath."_

Janie nodded to herself, "What can I do?"

" _I need you to go on the air live right now and say these words exactly…."_

Janie rushed into the morning show studio that was already underway about the current events of the abduction of Heath Barkley and other news. Janie quickly told the producer that she needed to go on the air and send a message from the Barkleys. After given the go ahead, Janie stepped in front of the live cameras.

"And joining us is Janie Cadwell to bring us new information on the abduction of Heath Barkley," anchorwoman, Cathy Kyles, awkwardly transitioned to the beautiful blond who sat next to her behind the desk.

"Thank you, Cathy," Janie turned to the camera, "The news of the youngest member of the Barkley family has swept the countryside and I have information regarding this event direct from the family. The Barkley's intend to meet the demands of the kidnappers where the strawberries are in bloom and the mines used to boom in the little town at half past noon."

Everyone in the station exchanged confused glances at the odd information.

Janie raised her chin, "Thank you."

Cathy frowned then quickly turned to the cameras, "Well, that was certainly cryptic and the city of Stockton wishes Heath Barkley a safe return. It's time for a commercial from our local sponsor."

Janie made a hasty exit and went to her car and sat there anxiously hoping that she had helped in some small way. Her hands were shaking and her phone slipped through her fingers when it started vibrating. She quickly picked it up, "Hello?"

" _Thank you, you did very well,"_ the lawyer's voice was soft and encouraging.

"I hope it helped."

" _I apologize that it had to be so cryptic, but we could not risk anyone knowing the location drop except for the kidnapper."_

"Does that mean you know who is behind this?"

" _We do."_

"Why not call the police?"

" _We will, as soon as we find Heath. Thanks again,"_ Jarrod hung up.

BBBBBBB

At 12:30, Victoria and Audra walked into an abandoned warehouse on Strawberry Ln that used to be operational by Barkley Enterprises. It used to supply supplies for miners up in the mountains to which they were part owners. This particular warehouse was nicknamed the _little metropolis_ because it was well known throughout many of the residing towns to be big enough to fit a small city. Victoria clutched the handle of the duffle bag full of the money. They both turned when they heard a sound behind them. "Hello, Martha," Victoria said.

Out of the shadows came Heath's estranged Aunt Martha holding a gun. The two women had had an acquaintance two years ago and that was not long enough. Martha tried to kill Victoria only to be rescued by Heath. Martha's ex-husband used to work the next town over that used the supplies given by the Barkleys for the mine. Since the mine was no longer operational, Heath's aunt and uncle took a huge pay cut.

"Cute message," Martha referred to the news anchor.

"Had to make sure you'd come," Victoria stated.

"Where's Heath?" Audra spat between her teeth.

Martha only narrowed her eyes, "I trust you came alone and with the money?"

Nick appeared out of the shadows saying, "Not completely alone."

Martha countered his position to make sure she had them all in her sights. "Hand over the money."

"My sister asked you a question. Before you get your money, I suggest you answer her question," Nick tightened his fists.

Martha half grinned, "He is in a place where he will be easily killed if anything happens to me. My fiancé has orders and we're wasting time."

Victoria was so filled with anger, "He hardly ever saw you! You weren't around when Rachel and his mother raised him. Now all you care about is the money. You can have the money only let Heath go."

Martha grew serious, "You forget, Heath killed the only man who was going to take me away from my husband. From all the poverty he got us into!"

"So this is about revenge?"

"Revenge and money."


	7. Chapter 7: Race Against Time

**Chapter 7: Race Against Time**

"Then you don't plan on keeping Heath alive, do you?" Audra snapped when Victoria threw the duffle bag toward Martha.

Martha laughed hysterically, "Absolutely not. With one phone call, your precious little Heath is dead," she instantly became alarmed when she heard sirens in the distance. She pointed her gun as she held up her phone, "Heath is dead if the police come anywhere near me."

The sirens grew louder and within a few moments, policemen were at all entrances with their weapons drawn and shouting orders.

"I will kill Heath!" Martha screamed. "It's over!"

"I don't think so," Nick stated then gestured toward her phone.

Martha looked at her phone and saw that it was jammed. "What is this?!"

"Audra took the liberty of jamming your phone."

"It's over, Martha. Put down the gun," Victoria warned.

Martha looked at all the policemen who were still shouting for her to put the weapon down. She looked down at her phone then back at the Barkleys, "You can't keep winning!" She pointed her gun at Victoria and in less than a second, a shot was fired and Martha fell to the ground dead.

Victoria and Audra looked over at Nick who had drawn his gun. The police barked at him to relinquish his gun which he did. The police surrounded the lifeless body of Martha and Victoria stayed with them as Audra rushed to Nick.

"I know how to find Heath," she stated and they rushed outside to his car and she opened her tablet. "I just remembered, Heath told me that one of the Barkley's semi-trucks never returned from a scheduled drop. The GPS had been turned off and its whereabouts was lost in the shuffle of what has happened," her fingers typed on the screen, "There. I turned the GPS back on. The semi-truck is getting onto the main highway."

"Stop right there!" A police officer barked as he exited the building. "You can't leave yet."

Nick huffed then slipped into his car, revved the engine and raced off. Audra watched as the policeman drew his weapon on her brother's car. She pleaded with the policeman, "Please don't! We figured out where our brother is, he's going to find him. I'll give you the coordinates, but please let him find Heath."

BBBBBBBBB

Jarrod raced onto the highway. He had just received a phone call from his brother about the semi-truck and barreled onto the onramp. He and Nick stayed on the line and communicated with one another on their whereabouts. Jarrod spotted Nick's low riding sports car in front of him and he accelerated to catch up.

The two brothers caught the attention of the police and quickly they heard sirens behind them. Jarrod switched lines and called his buddy in the department to inform the men of their situation. Jarrod then received a call from Audra that their mother and she were fine and the police were taking them to the department for statements.

Nick beeped in and Jarrod switched lines, "Yes, Nick."

"I see the truck!"

Jarrod weaved through the cars on the highway and nodded as he spotted the truck up ahead. "I see it too."

"I'm going to get in front. You keep those cops on our tail. They will come in handy," Nick raced passed the truck and swerved dramatically in front of the truck. He saw the driver's expression who panicked and sped up the truck.

The police cars surrounded the semi and forced it off the highway and the truck raced through the streets and tipped a little as it turned sharply then screeched when the wheels hit the payment running.

Jarrod heard a helicopter above him and looked up and saw the cities news reporters videoing the chase from the sky. He groaned. The last thing they needed was the frenzied public to make it more difficult to get to Heath.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Janie and the rest of the staff at the station watched on the tv screens the live action feed of the police chasing the semi-truck off the highway and through the streets. She saw the Barkley cars and knew the brothers were close to saving their brother. She felt she need to do something, but what? Janie fumbled for her phone….

BBBBBBBBBBB

The police forced the semi-truck down a dead end where it could go nowhere else. The semi screeched to a halt. The policemen all stepped out of their cars with weapons drawn.

Jarrod and Nick who had also pulled their cars to a halt at the opening of the street, raced from their cars and toward the truck. Two police officers stopped them, "You can't go any further."

"My brother is in there!" Nick pointed as he hissed viciously.

A policeman spoke into his megaphone, "To the driver of the car: step out of the truck with your hands above your head."

Everyone ducked when a shot was fired. Nick ignored the policemen and the bullets fired and raced toward the back of the semi-truck and opened the hatch.

"Nick! Be careful," Jarrod called out as he watched his brother hoist up the door.

Nick climbed into the truck and saw Heath lying on the floor still tied to the chair. He was twitching and groggy. "Heath?!" Nick pulled out his knife and cut the zip ties. He bent down and patted his brother's cheek gently. "Heath?!"

Heath blinked his eyes open and saw four shadowy figures staring down at him. He became alarmed and upon realizing his hands were free, he punched Nick which propelled him backwards. Heath shielded his eyes from the light and felt his body pulling him toward the light. It meant freedom. He had his chance to escape his aunt and her shadowy companion. Heath pulled the concealed gun from his ankle and tried to stand but fell. Heath quickly stood again with the help of the wall of the truck and stumbled for the opening with the gun dangling from his hand.

Jarrod watched with anticipation as the driver attempted to exit the truck and run away but was quickly gunned down. Two police officers rushed up to the kidnapper and kicked the gun from his hand. Jarrod then saw Heath exit the truck and wobble. He was almost relieved but was instantly concerned when he noticed something was off. Heath looked disoriented and was holding a gun. Heath managed to jump to the ground and he caught himself before falling.

"Put the gun down!" The policeman shouted through the loudspeaker. "Put it down!"

Heath squinted his eyes and became frustrated at only seeing the blurry figures. The sounds and voices coming loudly to his ears was all a jumbled confusion. He shook his head and growled a little as he wobbled again. He felt his surroundings swirling and he put out his hands to try and steady his balance.

"Put the gun down!"

Nick came barreling out of the truck, "Don't shoot!" he quickly stepped between the policemen and his brother. "Heath, I'm your brother! You gotta believe me."

Heath blinked several times and wavered.

"Nick, what is wrong?" Jarrod called as he took a step forward.

"He's tripping," Nick replied, "Heath. Listen, I'm here to help you. I'm not going to hurt you," Nick held up his hands and took a step forward.

Heath countered his brother's move and tensed. He felt his adrenaline accelerating at an alarming rate. He was finding it hard to breath and he quickened his breaths to try and catch some air. He felt all his limbs go weak. His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground. Jarrod rushed up to them as Nick took the gun from his little brother's hand.

A policeman approached them and Jarrod offered up the gun, "Is he alive?"

Jarrod nodded, "Yes, but we need to get him to the hospital and fast. His pulse is too fast."

They all stopped and turned when they heard the sound of an ambulance siren racing and finally saw it come to a screeching halt. Nick and Jarrod exchanged confused glances then watched as the paramedics raced up to the patient, hooked Heath up to an I.V. and checked his vitals.

As the ambulance stopped in front of the hospital's emergency entrance, a swarm of reporters and people were outside the hospital waiting to see the rescued Heath Barkley. An entourage of policemen was holding them back as the paramedics opened the doors and rolled and unconscious Heath into the hospital.

The reporter's attention soon turned when Audra and Victoria arrived by way of a police car. The Barkley women were instantly surrounded but were quickly ushered inside.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here is the last chapter! Thanks to all who read and reviewed! I know it was a little different than usual, but sometimes you have to go where your inspiration takes you. Thanks again!**_

 **Chapter 8: Meeting the Barkleys**

Janie arrived in the waiting room, "I'm looking for Heath Barkley?"

The nurse looked up from her endless stack of files, "Are you family?"

"No, but I want to know how he is doing—"

"You're a reporter, aren't you?" the nurse frowned with skepticism.

"Yes, but I'm here as a friend. Please, may I know how he is doing?"

"Only family at this time—"

"Hellen, I'll take care of it," she turned at the sound of Jarrod Barkley who approached.

Janie nodded, "Thank you," she let him take her hand and slowly walk her toward the chairs. "How is he? The news is at a complete stand still."

Jarrod sunk in the chair and he heaved a wearily sigh, "He flat-lined," his voice was aching, "But they got his heart to beat again. It's touch and go right now."

Janie felt the urge to hug him and he did not refuse. "I am so sorry."

Once they pulled away, he patted her hand, "I want to thank you for what you did. It really helped."

"That was nothing."

"Not to us. We're mighty grateful. And a little birdy told me you called the ambulance."

Janie sheepishly grinned, "I've seen heroin overdoses. Every second helps," they were reduced to silence for a moment before she asked, "How is your family doing?" Before he could answer, the doors swung open and Mrs. Victoria Barkley herself and her beautiful daughter came into the waiting room, followed by the towering Nick.

Jarrod and Janie stood. "Any update?" Jarrod asked as he took his mother's hand.

Victoria shook her head, "No, they are still trying to keep him stable. He uh—he had," a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"He had a lot of drugs in his system," Nick finished and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Victoria's eyes were full of anger, "How could someone be so full of hate?"

"Martha Simmons always wanted a hand out," Nick squeezed her shoulder.

Jarrod just nodded. He then turned to the pretty reporter, "This is Janie Cadwell. She helped in the rescue of Heath and didn't waste time in sending that ambulance."

Victoria smiled through her grief. She took Janie's hand, "Well, Miss Cadwell, thank you for helping."

Audra inhaled, "Thank you for making my brother not the monster that the news was saying."

Janie only nodded. This family was so full of love it was impressionable. It was almost magical; like they were old fashion and from another place. Heath was really like one of the family, not just an outsider. They let her sit with them and wait.

BBBBBBBB

An hour later, Janie received a phone call from Oliver Wendall. She declined the call and in a few seconds, she received a text message from him asking if she was all right. He was outside in the parking lot. Janie felt a little bad for declining his message when he was being sympathetic. She turned to Audra and whispered, "I'll be right back."

Janie met Oliver in the parking lot. He opened his arms and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

"How is he?" he held up his hands, "As a friend."

"Last they heard, it was touch and go."

"Can't believe something like this happened. It was a distant relative seeking revenge?"

Janie narrowed her eyes and chose her words carefully. He could be tricky when trying to get information, "I don't know all the details."

Oliver just nodded, "Well, I hope he pulls through. I know I gave him a lot of crap but never wanted him dead."

"You didn't help, you know."

"I know."

"The Barkley's are special people. We don't have a right to judge whom they welcome into their family."

Oliver nodded again, "You're right. You're so right. You've opened my eyes," he opened his arms and hugged her again but this time he did not let go.

Janie felt him sniff her hair, "Um, Oliver?" she tried to pull back.

"Janie, you are so beautiful," he took her shoulders and tried to kiss her. She tried to pull back but he was too strong.

Suddenly, they were ripped apart and Oliver was punched right in the face by Nick Barkley. Oliver fell instantly to the ground in a heap. Nick looked up at her, "You all right?"

Janie nodded, "He is a big jerk," she wiped her lips.

Nick nodded looking down at the man, "His kind usually are."

"What made you come out here?"

"Thought I'd make sure you were okay."

Janie shook her head with a light chuckle, "What is it with you Barkley men?"

"We like to take care of our friends. Besides, Heath would kill me if I let anything happen to you. I think he's kinda stuck on ya," he bopped her nose with his finger.

Janie felt a tear well up in her eye and she quickly wiped it away, "Why did you have to tell me that? It makes it that much harder to see him in there."

Nick pulled her into a strong hug, "Why don't you go home and I'll take care of this bum," he gestured behind him to a paramedic walking outside, "Hey, Charlie. Come here," he turned to the blond reporter, "This is Charlie, he's a good friend of mine. He will walk you to your car."

Charlie grinned politely, happy to be volunteered, "Hi."

"We'll let you know when he wakes."

BBBBBB

The next day the social medias were covering the news that Heath Barkley had been in the hospital and no further updates were at this time. Several news posts gave their theories, saying he was in critical condition, he almost died, the drugs made him brain dead, or he was already out of the hospital. Janie called in sick and waiting by the phone for a call from the Barkleys.

Janie jumped when she received a call, but it was only from Monica who wanted to know of any update. She also asked how Janie was doing and it seemed genuine so Janie told her she was a nervous wreck. She also informed Monica that Oliver Wendall was scum and a lech to which Monica gasped at the juicy information she just received.

The rest of the day was like an eternity and she finally relented to having a beer to calm her down. Just as she opened the cap, her phone chimed and she ran to the phone.

 _Unknown: This is Audra. Heath woke up! He was moved from ICU. Would you like to come see him?_

Janie frantically replied in the affirmative as she stumbled toward the door with her purse and keys. When Janie arrived, she was instructed to circle around the back of the hospital to a private entrance. The front of the hospital was swarming with hungry reporters waiting to catch a glimpse of a Barkley.

Janie parked and ran across the parking lot and stopped abruptly when she saw Jarrod coming outside. He grinned at her, "I'm sure he is just as eager to see you," he put an arm around her shoulder and took her toward the elevator. "Um, before we go up, can we visit the gift shop?"

Jarrod's eyes twinkled, "Nick and Audra are beating you to it," he guided her toward the shop.

Janie was then led up to the fourth floor. She poked her head into the room and saw Victoria Barkley sitting in the chair next to Heath, holding his hand and talking to him. "Oh, sorry. I can come back later."

"No. no," Victoria smiled, "Please, come in. I'm glad you came," she stood up and gave her son a kiss on the cheek then gave the reporter a hug, "Thank you. I'll be right outside."

"Okay," Janie watched her go before turning back to Heath in the bed. He looked tired and weak; his eyes barely held open. Janie was encouraged, though, when he smiled at her. "Hi," she waved the teddy bear lightly in her hand as she gave him the bear and gently sat on the bed.

"Hey," he grinned as he squished the stuffed animal, "thanks."

"You look great."

Heath blinked slowly, "Doc says I should be released in a couple of days."

Janie brushed a lock of his hair back then stroked his cheek, "Good, don't think you're going to get out of a second date so easily," she blinked away a tear of relief.

He exhaled a huff with a grin, "Never," he blinked again and she could tell it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. Soon he closed his eyes and his breathing was slow and even.

Janie took his hand and kissed it, "Glad your back," she placed his hand on his chest then left the room.

 **Epilogue**

A few days later, Janie heard on the news that Heath had been released from the hospital and was back at the stately mansion. Although she desperately wanted to get in touch with him, she knew giving the family some space was the best thing to do.

That evening, Janie clicked the send button on her laptop to send off her last resume to a news station. She did not want to work with Oliver Wendall again and felt a change would be good for her. Her life had been kind of frozen since her brother died and she realized it was time for something new.

Janie turned on the television and stopped when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Heath there holding the teddy bear. "Uh- h-hi," she was a bit embarrassed having had just changed into her sloppy shirt, shorts and long socks.

"Boy Howdy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," he smiled saying quietly.

She blushed and giggled, "Thanks. I heard you were out of the hospital."

"Yep," he motioned with the bear, "I heard what you did to help – I wanted to thank you. And thanks for coming to the hospital."

"I'm glad you are all right."

He frowned, "Did I – I get the feeling that I fell asleep on you."

She giggled, "It's all right. You needed your rest."

"Well, I wanted to come by and thank you. And I know its last minute, but I wanted to invite you to the ranch for dinner tomorrow night."

Janie gasped, "The Barkley Ranch!? Oh, of course! Yes. I'd love to go."

"Okay. Well, then I'll see you then," Heath lingered for a moment.

Janie almost felt like he did not want to leave.

"Well, good night."

"Wait – um I ordered a pizza a while ago. Care to share it with me?"

Heath grinned, "Sure."

She shut the door behind him, "You want a beer?"

"If you're offering."

She went into the mini fridge and pulled out two beers, "I was going to watch an old movie tonight. Do you like westerns?"

"Love 'em," he sat on the couch with her.

"Great. It's called _Rio Bravo_ with John Wayne."

"That's a good one," Heath opened up the beer he was given then took a swig.

Janie rested her head on her hand which was on the back of the couch. She stared at him for a moment. His top two buttons were unbuttoned and she could see the purple welt across his chest. Without realizing, she pulled aside his shirt and gently stroked above the bruise, "Does it hurt much?"

"I have my good days," he said quietly.

"I'm so glad you – it didn't –" her eyes welled up.

"I heard about your brother. I'm sorry."

Janie huffed, "How can an aunt do that to her own flesh and blood?"

"She married my mother's brother. So she's not really related. I was never real close to them or her. My mother had an altercation with them one time. She was asking for money back then too," he grinned, "You sure are cute when you get all fired up."

Janie laughed and felt herself blush, "Thanks," she caught his eyes and they stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. He started to lean in when a knock on the door made her jump back. "The pizza," she got up and grabbed her wallet as she went to the door. The delivery boy gave her the box and she tipped him generously then shut the door. "Meat lovers," she smiled as she opened it on the coffee table in front of the couch. She flopped back on the couch and turned the volume up as the title of the movie appeared on the screen.

Janie coyly scooted closer to him and eyed him, "So dinner and a movie. Would this constitute a Heath Barkley second date?"

Heath slightly grinned then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips on hers.

The End


End file.
